Ninjago: Open Up Your Eyes
by Moonsketch
Summary: A Ninjago SongFic (But also a full story) based on 'Open Up Your Eyes' from the My Little Pony Movie. Hope you enjoy.


_Alrighty. I wrote this BEFORE I watched Season 8 of Ninjago. Don't be mad. I obviously got the storyline wrong here but whatever._

 _This is very short. I get that._

* * *

The ninja were scattered across Ninjago, unable to do anything since all evil had been defeated. Or so they thought... Lloyd, who had gotten a call that there were 6 criminals who were on the run, was the only one with a job. He was chasing them on foot; PIXAL just behind him on wheels. Lloyd called for her to catch him mid-air. Once she did, he cheered.

"Whoo! I could kiss ya, Pix!" He exclaimed.

"I do not think Zane would approve." PIXAL responded. Lloyd just rolled his eyes.

'Whatever," He thought. Suddenly, PIXAL's voice sounded strained.

"They just... They just disappeared!" She said, her voice tight. She skidded to a halt.

"How is that even possible?" Lloyd asked, shocked.

"How do you think?" A deep female voice sounded from all around them.

"What the heck? Who are you?" Lloyd questioned, suspicious.

"Those were just holograms of myself, disguised as six criminals. I wanted to... test your strength, agility, and wits." She replied, not showing herself.

"Why?!" He asked, bewildered. The mysterious female's voice echoed.

"You should already know!" She screamed, a flash of white blinding Lloyd for a few seconds.

"Lloyd! Lloyd, can you hear me!?" Lloyd heard his mother's voice come from his vehicle.

"What is it, mom?! I'm kinda busy!" He answered.

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" She screeched. Scared to death by her tone, he jumped in and raced off, panting.

"THIS ISN'T OVER, LLOYD GARMADON! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" He heard the villian's voice echo again. He flinched.

"Do you know who that was, mom? Why'd you tell me to get out of there?" He asked, curious.

"I cannot say from where you are at. Besides, all the ninja should probably hear this." His mother replied with hesitation.

"'Kay." Lloyd said.

"Speaking of which, call them now." She ordered, hanging up. He dialed their phone numbers, and heard ringing. All of his friends (ninja) picked up.

"What's going on, Lloyd?! Anymore evil to fight?" He heard Kai.

"Honestly, I don't know! There were these guys, but they were actually touchable holograms of this... female villian I believe." Lloyd responded.

"That's... creepy..." Nya said, shivering (Lloyd obviously couldn't see that but he imagined it.)

"No kidding." He agreed.

"Anyways, my mom wanted to tell us all something, but I don't know what. Be there?" He asked.

"I'm in. You guys?" Jay instantly said.

"Sure. Why not? Could be useful." Cole answered.

"Ditto." Kai, Nya, and Zane said in unison.

"Good. See you there." Lloyd said, hanging up.

* * *

At the Bounty, all the ninja arrived at the same time. They greeted each other, (and of course Jay hugged Nya, Cole, and Lloyd) and went inside. There, they saw Misako, Lloyd's mother, rummaging around through her scrolls.

"Um, we're all here?" Lloyd said, feeling weird.

"Got it! Finally... Oh, you're all here? Good. There's something you should know about that female you encountered." Misako said quickly.

"What is it? Oh no, is she a mass-murderer!?" Jay squeaked.

"We would've known about that, you idiot!" Kai said, smacking his arm.

"Actually, you wouldn't have known that at all. She is a silent killer who kills so cleanly that no one knows about the person's death or disappearance, except for people very close to them." Misako spat, glaring at them.

"Wait, how did she know my name?" Lloyd asked, confused and shocked.

"According to legend, she once knew your grandfather..." She replied, feeling awkward.

"Wait, what!?" He shrieked.

"Hold on, I think I've seen her before!" Kai suddenly called out. All eyes gazed at him intently.

"Yes, I think I have! Nya, you remember when we were in that portal, right?!" He said, looking at his sister.

"Of course I do!" She responded, nodding.

"Well, I more-or-less heard her... Anyways, I heard her say something about revenge and Lloyd..." Kai said, also feeling awkward.

"Well, you were right..." An ominous whisper echoed through the Bounty.

"That's the same voice I heard!" Kai shouted. Lloyd had to shut him up.

"Calm down, will you?!" He whisper-yelled.

"H-Hello? Is anyone there?" He called. No answer.

"That was creepy..." Jay shivered.


End file.
